Blue Catholicism
Blue Catholicism is a new-age form of the old Roman Catholic Church. It abandons the hierarchy, the churches, the rituals and all but abandons God himself. Instead, it focuses closer to Christ and the Saints, taking a very hard line on it's practitioners being Christ-like. The Blue Catholic Bible The Blue Catholic Bible is a 4 book New Bible, written by Aaron Greenberg. It completely replaces the 73 book one before the Anti-Thestic Crusade. The Book of Aaron The book of Aaron is the longest book, dealing with the author's childhood and youthful experiences, particularly as it pertained to religion, religious people and the world around it. Born 15 years before the Crusade began, he had many years of experience to draw upon. He also comments about the madness seen amongst many Christians of his era, and how it only got worse when the sword was finally swung back in their direction. He outlines how he began to create his philosophy during the first years of the Crusade, when it hit earth the hardest, and how he survived the purging by pretending to be an atheist. He laments how he participated in Christ Hunts, and how he did and said nothing as his fellow Christians were burned before him. The Book of Christ Here, the author draws on many old Jewish and Christian texts in an attempt to define God. Comparing it to other religions, he states that Yahweh has a Blue and Orange morality, and that mankind could never be like him. He puts forward that the true purpose of Christ was to be an understandable role model for mankind. He also abandons the idea of Satan, stating clearly: "There is no devil, only devilish things". Here he highlights Christ as the penultimate human being, one that can be universally accepted across all national, religious and philosophical barriers. He espouses that all human beings, regardless of belief in any sort of deity, should be like him. He gives a deconstruction the miracles, essentially "dispelling" Christs supposed God-like magical gifts, painting him as an inspired human being (parallels to the Buddha are also drawn). The angels are, interestingly, not mentioned. The Book of the Saints Here, Aaron discusses the apostles and the saints. He highlights a few that are especially important to him, and says that they are a "halfway point" between the average human and Christ. He spends some time on St. Peter, which devolves into an author tract about why the Church should never have been an institution, regardless of the sociological role it played in preventing the Middle Ages from devolving worse early on. The Book of the End Here, he deconstructs the Old Bible's apocalypse, and deconstructs much of what is heaven. Here, he stresses that "getting into heaven" is not the goal of a true Christian, simply being Christlike is. He states that, heaven or not, striving to be like Christ is why we take up the cross. Reception Christians were the hardest hit group during the Crusade, with an estimated 50% casualty rate, and similar rate of reprogramming. In the years following the worst of it on Earth, he moved to publish his book, using his personal computer and an expensive printer. He distributed the copies by hand, secretly, amongst survivors and the disenchanted. He managed to successfully do this for several years, until at the age of 26 he was betrayed and, ironically, crucified (though to a red oak, not a cross). Category:Broken Ambition Category:Religion